A refrigerator system using a camera has been proposed to obtain information of food stored inside the refrigerator.
Unlike the so-called security camera, the above described camera requires user instructions every time an image of the fridge interior is to be captured in order to obtain information of the fridge interior. That is, a camera provided with an image capturing portion requires troublesome operations such as acquiring image data by user operation of the operating portion.